


Monster

by Musicalgeek_1



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Dark, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insanity, Not Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalgeek_1/pseuds/Musicalgeek_1
Summary: What would’ve been one relaxing day all by herself in Erik's home, Christine begins to hear continuous scratching noises from behind the walls. As she attempts to search for the mysterious sound, she soon realizes that the noise she ended up discovering in Erik’s lair is better left untouched and unsaid.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Monster

_ Scratch Scratch Scratch….. _

Christine twitched from her armchair in Erik’s private library; she has typically heard various recognizable sounds from his lair, but this was the third time she had overheard this specific and eerily type of sound. She has brought up this situation to Erik before, but he solely shrugged it off, assuring her that noises come and go and that she had nothing to worry over. Today Christine is all by herself in his home while Erik went out shopping; thankfully, Christine has not seen him all day and instead, he sent a letter for his absence. What felt like was an eternity she occupied herself in her room writing, and in the kitchen eating a piece of fruit; now she is sitting in Erik’s private library reading a book before hearing that terrible scratching noise again. No matter how many times Christine tried ignoring that sound, it never faded away as the scratching only intensified itself more.  She slammed her book in frustration and exited from the library in hopes that she wouldn’t hear any more of eerie scraping. Christine headed towards the drawing-room for the remainder of the day, waiting for Erik and attempting to take a nap to calm her nerves. 

_ Scratch Scratch….. _

**_‘Erik’s home is a rather grand and quiet place,’_ ** she thought to herself. The active noise was not going away as she had anticipated and if anything, it bothered her even more then when she was at the library. Christine slowly sat up, her blonde curls matted from so much twisting and turning as she got up in furniture; desperately wanting to get rid of the scratching noises that were coming from behind the walls. She tugs nervously to the fabric of her night robe and gets out of the drawing-room, taking a small candle holder with a white lighted candle close to her. First, Christine heads to the library where she first heard the scratching, she looks around and takes a few books off the shelf. As much as she didn’t want the noise to be coming from a rat; it was far better than finding a vicious, enormous unidentified creature than a small rat. Second, she casts about into the kitchen and rummages through the cabinets, unfortunately meeting with one tiny spider and a few crickets.  When she starts to doubt of ever finding the noise at all, she listens intently to hear where it is exactly coming from. She paces impatiently towards various locations to discover this obscure issue.

_ Scratch…. _

**_‘Is the noise coming from my bedroom?’_ ** Christine wondered cautiously as she paid attention closely, the sound getting more comprehensible from behind the walls. Lastly, she examined her bedroom and could finally make out exactly where the noise was emerging from, and it was through Erik's living room. So much so that she was capable of hearing not only unbearable scraping but unidentified groaning.  Not issuing it a second thought; Christine pounded hard on the wall; hoping that whatever kind of animal it is, will go away now she is aware of where that particular sound pinpoints. Christine sat down on her furniture and waited patiently for the scratching to ultimately stop; she stared eagerly into the wall, confident that she had successfully made it go away.

**BOOM!**

Christine jumped when the creature started pounding behind the wall and instantly began to panic as the thing became more frequent and loud! Oh, if only Erik were present; he would’ve taken care of the problem for her right away, this was her only solution to wait for Erik to come back and resolve the situation. However, this issue made her more insane as the noise would fade away then come back frequently trying to escape, whatever it was she did not want to know. Finally, in a panic, she urgently waves her hands around various levers, buttons to make it stop. Whatever she pushed, it ended up working as the noise stopped abruptly and was unable to hear it anymore. She sits back down and waits for the thing to come back when it was nearly an hour without hearing another scratch or bump; she smiled triumphantly, going off to bed to sleep in peace. The sleep didn’t last well enough as Christine woke up by a knock on her bedroom door; she swung away from her bed and carefully opened the door as she saw Erik looking strangely disheveled. 

“Erik?” Christine uttered in shock. Usually, Erik never bothers her, even during meals; he would leave a tray of food at her doorstep and leave her be. 

“My dear,” Erik lingered, avoiding eye contact. Never before had he looked so severely disturbed; it didn’t take long for Christine to become anxious for an awaiting answer, “did you touch something you're not supposed too in your bedroom?” 

“Yes?” She replied suspiciously.

“Oh Christine,” He moaned, “you should know very well that curiosity kills the cat! You should have never touched something you were unfamiliar with." 

“Did I do something wrong?” Christine asked worriedly. She sincerely hoped she didn’t disrupt Erik’s things, although it is slightly suspicious by the peculiar way he is behaving towards her. Already becoming impatient, she attempts to pass by him to see for herself, “let me see.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Erik snapped suddenly. Christine trembled at the sound of his voice, and instantly he regrets raising his voice towards her, “I’m sorry, so so sorry. Just go to bed my dear, and Erik shall fix this misfortune tonight.” 

“Misfortune?” Christine whispered in horror. She immediately went into a fit, which bothered Erik greatly and complied hastily to her request. Once he finally reveals what was behind those walls, Christine screamed with an insane rage at that horrific sight in front of her. 

“Christine-” 

She refuses to hear anything that Erik has to express. Instead, she continues to sob as she encounters a dark blonde-haired man with it's back turned against her, entirely naked and burned severely. Whatever happened in that room, it was not pleasant, and it was all entirely her fault. She prays silently in her head, hoping that the blonde-haired man she killed was not the Vicomte, not her Raoul! 

“Please don’t cry,” Erik stutters. Christine observes him attempting to use physical contact to console her, “you know how much I hate to see you cry.” 

“Erik-” She gasped, regaining her breath from sobbing. Christine turned to confront him as she desperately clings to his coat jacket, “Erik, please tell me he’s alive! I must know if Raoul is still alive!” 

He sighed as if he undoubtedly knew the first thing that came through her head. Erik stared into her widened blue eyes and maintained his composure as he spoke to her softly, “that is not your boy, he is merely a stranger; an unknown stagehand that ended up trapped into my torture chamber.” 

“Is he dead?” She demands tearfully.

“Yes.” 

She dropped on her knees and visibly shook in agony once Erik discloses that the man in his torture chamber is dead. She was the one who killed him, not Erik but her! She drove her insanity to the point of becoming irresponsible, reckless towards her actions and in return, she murdered an innocent man. 

“It was only an accident, Christine,” Erik murmured, in an instant, he grabbed one of her shoulders to soothe her. Christine’s teary eyes widened and cried out as he made that wicked gesture. She wondered if he was genuinely comforting her or if he now views her as his equal, “you are still a very good girl! Erik fondly remembers his first killing, that was an accident too-”

Christine refuses to listen to Erik talking about his past as she was tired, far too tired. She wished with all her might that it was only a nightmare and that she would wake up in her bed; without the company of Erik, and that damned torture chamber he has hidden all along in her bedroom! As Erik continued to talk, revealing secrets that she has always wanted to know from his past; she remained staring at the hidden torture chamber while glancing at the blonde-haired man, wishing that the blonde hair was hers. She wishes to die in that torture chamber instead of taking his life away from the world as she wanted nothing more than to take his place. Unfortunately, she cannot change the past; she had to endure this horrific memory every day for the rest of her life. While Erik comforted her and carried her back into bed; she didn’t sleep nor felt sane that day, inside her entire soul and wellbeing, she no longer feels okay. She felt like a monster.


End file.
